


Guardian of the Sea

by awtuscany



Series: Pokemon Go Fanworks [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, They/Them/Theirs Pronouns, based off fanart, based vaguely off comics by surfacage, character from surfacage's pokemon go comics, my take on the team leaders, non-binary blanche, non-binary child character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awtuscany/pseuds/awtuscany
Summary: Team Leaders Candela, Spark and Blanche go to investigate a mysterious island whose inhabitants are under attack by Team Rocket. While there Spark begins befriending a mysterious child by the name of Islene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Obviously a Trap, You Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230323) by Surfacage. 



The night is stormy, the sea surrounding the tiny island is chopping, inside a tiny house in the center of a tiny village screams ring out. Within the tiny house a number of people and Pokemon are waiting: a young man stands nervously outside a room, his trusted Espeon at his side, an old couple sit on a couch, their beloved Noctowl sits on the back of the couch, and inside the room is a young woman, an older woman and a Chancy. The younger woman lets out a scream, the Chancy holds the young woman’s hand and the older woman looks determined.

“One more push!” The older woman says, stern but encouraging.

The young woman screams again, then there's silence. The silence is broken by the screams of the newborn, who is cleaned up and handed to their mother.

“Islene.” The mother whispers, gazing lovingly at her child.

The storm outside continues, the guardian of the seas grows restless.

 

_Eight years later_

 

“We'll be there soon!” A boat captain says, eyes sparkling. His three passengers aren't all as enthusiastic as him, of the three the young man in yellow seems the most excited.

“Think we'll meet any new Pokemon?” He asks one of the other passengers, a young woman dressed in red.

“I don't know but if we do it'll be awesome!” The woman replies.

“We aren't here to find new Pokemon,” the third passenger, who is wearing blue, says. “We're here to investigate reports of Team Rocket causing mischief on this island, and to find out if the rumors about the object that can summon a legendary Pokemon is true.”

“You ruin all the fun Blanche.” The man in yellow says.

“I have to agree with Spark.” The woman in red says.

“Candela agrees with me!” Spark cheers.

“Both of you need to get a grip,” Blanche says.

“There's the dock now!” The captain interrupts.

The three go quiet and stare in disappointment at the tiny island they've been sent to investigate. It's definitely not what they were expecting, perhaps three miles long and five miles across, there's only a small section of woods and what appears to be a town in view, there's extensive shore line, and a few natural caves that are out at sea near the shore.

“I thought there'd be more than this…” Spark says crestfallen.

“We were told it was a small island,” Blanche reasons. “I don't know why you expected more than this.”

“Threes still a chance this place can have cool and rare Pokemon!” Candela says. “Don't give up hope just yet!”

“Considering we were sent to see if there’s an object that might summon a legendary Pokemon, I think it’s safe to assume we will be seeing some rare Pokemon.” Blanche says calmly, shutting the book they were reading. The boat comes to a stop at the dock and the captain allows the three to exit.

“Thanks for everything,” Spark says, giving the captain a thumbs up as he leaves the boat.

“You three can sail with me anytime,” the captain says with a laugh.  “Just be careful on your way to the village! Team Rocket has set up shop inside the woods and is often jumping trainers!”

“No reason to worry about us!” Spark says. “We have it all under control!”

“Spark! Hurry up or we’ll leave your ass behind!” Candela says as she and Blanche walk down the road.

“Don’t leave without me!”

Spark heads after his friends and the boat captain can’t help but let out a small chuckle at the three. As the three trainers head down the clearly marked path to the village, they come to a fork in the road. If they go left the path will take them to the village, if they go right the path will take them to the woods. They pause a moment, Blanche then starts heading left, but Spark and Candela start heading right, Blanche stops and looks at them.

“What are you doing?” They demand.

“Checking out the woods, there’s bound to be some Pokemon there!” Spark says.

“There’s a lot of rare Pokemon that can’t be found where we live here! The Professor said so!” Candela says. “If we go in the forest we might find some.”

“We really should head to the village though,” Blanche reasons.

“Come on,” Spark pleads. “You know you want to see some rare Pokemon!”

“Fine.” They say. “We can explore the woods for five minutes but that's it! Anything past that and we're putting ourselves at risk.”

“Yes!” The other two cheer, racing down the path into the woods. Blanche sights and follows after carefully.

The forest is relaxing, the calls of wild Pokemon fill the air, a Rattata runs by unafraid of the newcomers. A Spearow stares down from a tree, as the three pass under its branches.

“Where are all the rare Pokemon?!” Spark demands.

“Relax, we have to look for them.” Candela says, starting to stray off the path.

“As much as I hate to go wondering around without any idea where we might end up, Candela is right. If we want to find rare Pokemon we need to stray from the path.” Blanche says following after.

“Sweet!”

The three walk off the path for some time, looking excited as they attempt to find some wild Pokemon. It takes a while but a Houndour resting in a patch of sun.

“Look at that,” Candela says. “It's perfect!”

“That's a Houndour,” Blanche says. “I've never actually seen one in person. It's a fire dark type if I recall correctly.”

“I want it. It's so cute!”

Candela rushes out of the bushes starling the Houndour who jumps up and snarls at her. Candela ignores the snarl and throws a Pokeball, catching the Houndour.

“Good job.” Spark says.

"We should start heading back before we get lost." Blanche reasons.  
"I haven't caught anything yet!" Spark complains.   
"The chances of you finding a Pokemon you would like in the next few minutes is highly unlikely. The chances of us getting lost in the next few minutes are highly likely. We should head back."   
"Fine."

The three start walking, at first it seems like they are going the right way but it soon becomes clear they have no idea where they are.

“So… Do either of you know how to get back to the path from here?” Spark asks, taking a seat on a stump.

“Not really…” Candela says, looking around a bit lost.

“Perhaps we should have gone to the village like I said.” Blanche says,

“But then I wouldn't have caught Houndour!”

“We also wouldn't be lost in the woods.”

“Calm down,” Spark pleads. “You two arguing is not going to get us out of here.”

“Your right,” Blanche agrees. “We should stay here and send one of our Pokemon looking for the path.”

“No! We should keep moving and find a way out of here.” Candela says.

“It would be easier to send Spark’s Pidgeotto looking for the path.” Blanche reasons.

“Or we could just keep moving forward! We're bound to end up somewhere.”

“Somewhere could be in the middle of a Team Rocket camp or a dangerous part of the woods.”

“Guys!!!” Spark interrupts. “I already sent Pidge Fiere to look for the way out.”

Blanche and Candela stare at him then sigh and take a seat on the stump next to him.

“Then all we can do is wait.” Blanche says.

The three sit in silence until Spark’s Pidgeotto flies in, landing next to Spark.

“Did you figure out the way to go?” Spark asks it.

The Pidgeotto nods and takes to the air, Spark and the others follow after it until it leads them out of the woods near the path they entered through.

“We should head to the village now.” Blanche says, starting back towards the fork in the road.

“Next time we explore the woods we should mark the way we took so we don't get lost.” Candela says.

“That's assuming there is a next time.” Spark says. “I doubt Blanche will let us go back in there.”

“They aren't the boss of me.”

“Hurry up or I'll leave you behind.” Blanche calls to the two.

“Coming!” Spark says with Candela following close behind as he runs to catch up with Blanche.

The three continue on their way to the village, walking in tense silence as they do, it takes some time but they arrive at the village. The village is tiny, about two dozen small houses, a market, and a town square. People are walking around the market, children are playing with Pokemon in the park near the town square and as the three get farther into town a few people stop what they are doing to look at the newcomers.

“Excuse me,” Blanche says, approaching an older woman who is shopping. “Do you know where we could find an inn? We are Pokemon trainers here to try and help with the Team Rocket attacks.”

The older woman relaxes. “I'm sorry, our town doesn't get many visitors, however the Pokemon Daycare always has a few extra beds, it's in the very center of town, just past the town square. You can't miss it.”

“Thank you.”

Blanche starts towards the center of town with the other two following behind them. The three walk in a triangle formation with Blanche at the tip of the triangle, Spark and Candela can tell they are angry but the two don't don't dare risk asking what to do to make it better. The three come to the daycare, it's three buildings, a house, a smaller building with a fenced in yard where Pokemon are playing, and another building that appears empty.

“This must be the place.” Candela says, looking around.

“Look at all the little Pokemon!” Spark says, running to the fenced in area. “They are all so cute! Look at the little Pikachu, it's so happy playing with that… Blanche, what's this Pokemon?”

Spark points to a smaller Pokemon that's  playing with Pikachu, it's tiny, yellow, and looks like a miniature Pikachu.

“That's a Pichu.” Blanche says, barely giving it a passing glance as they walk towards the house.

“I want one!”

“Spark, Blanche and I are heading into the house to see if we can stay here. Don’t get into too much trouble while we are gone.”

Spark is too busy watching the Pikachu and the Pichu to answer and Candela sighs before heading into the house. Spark eventually gets bored watching the two play, he stands, looks about and then starts exploring the daycare. He walks into the smaller building, inside there’s a child, of about eight years old, with short curly hair, that comes down to their chin, brown eyes and a small Eevee that is sitting at their feet. The child looks at him in surprise when he enters the building, their Eevee jumps up its fur standing up, and Spark looks as surprised as the child does.

“Hey there little one,” Spark says. “I’m Spark, I was just wondering around the Daycare because my friends and I were going to stay here for a bit. What’s your name?”

“I’m Islene and this is my Eevee,” the child says. “Why are you going to be staying here?”

“My friends and I are here because we’re superheroes and we are going to chance off Team Rocket.”

“Team Rocket?” Islene says.”The meanies who have been taking people’s Pokemon?”

“Yes.”

Islene looks thoughtful as they run a hand over Eevee’s fur, Eevee studies Sparky with curious brown eyes. Islene finally smiles and Eevee purs, Spark sighs and kneels to pet Eevee.

“How long will you be here?” Islene asks.

“Until we can get Team Rocket to leave.”

“Okay! What kind of Pokemon do you like?”

“I like all kinds of Pokemon! I like to raise Pokemon from the time their eggs.”

“That’s what I did with my Eevee!” Islene says with a smile. “I hatched him from an egg!”

“That’s amazing!” Spark says. “Hatching eggs takes a lot of effort!”

“Do you like taking care of eggs?” Islene asks, walking towards the counter on the far side of the room.

“Yes!”

“Can I give you a gift? No one ever came to claim it and my Grandparents were going to give it to me anyway, but I’m not interested in it because I’m not old enough to actually start a team. Besides Eevee and Lucy are more than enough Pokemon for me.”

“Who’s Lucy?”

“Lucy is my other Pokemon, but they aren’t here right now, they only come when I want them to.”

“That’s cool! Where’s Lucy now?”

“Probably in the sea, that’s their home!” Islene goes behind the counter, and then from behind the counter pulls out an egg, carefully they carry the egg, which is white with colored triangles on it, to Spark. “Here! This is for you! Take good care of it okay?”

Spark’s eyes widen and he carefully takes the egg from Islene, he grins and places it down carefully on the ground, then picks up Islene into a hug.

“Thank you Islene!”

Spark let’s go of Islene and then carefully puts the Egg into his backpack, he’ll put it into an incubator as soon as he can, but for now he wants to find out more about Islene.

“How old are you Islene?”

“I’m eight!”

“That’s great! Do you want to be a Pokemon trainer when you get older? Eevee is a pretty good starter Pokemon.”

“Eevee isn’t my starter, Lucy is, but Lucy is too strong to keep on hand.”

“So she’s in her Pokeball?”

“No, Lucy doesn’t like Pokeballs, she just roams free in the caves near the island.”

“That sounds cool! Maybe I can meet her one day?”

“She doesn’t like being bothered if it isn’t an emergency.”

“I see.”

“We should head to my house, it’s almost time for dinner.”

“My friends are probably there anyway,” Spark agrees. “I have to see if they managed to get permission to stay here anyway.”

“Then let’s go!” Islene says, offering Spark her hand. “Dinner will be great.”


	2. Chapter 2

Spark and Islene enter the house, Candela and Blanche are already there talking calmly with a young couple and an older couple, all seated around a table with a soup of some kind in bowls set around the table.

“Spark!” Candela says. “There you are.”

“Hey! I made a friend! Candela, Blanche this is Islene, Islene these are my friends Candela and Blanche.”

“Hello!” Islene says, smiling at the two.

“Islene,” the younger woman  says. “Where have you been?”

“I was just playing with Eevee when I meet Spark exploring the Daycare! I didn’t even leave the area Mother.”

Eevee cries in agreement, rubbing up against Spark’s leg much like a cat would. Eevee then sits down at Islene’s feet, looking up at Candela and Blanche with judging eyes. After a few seconds Eevee gets up again and sniffs first Blanche and then Candela.

“Well,” Islene’s mother says, “As long as you weren’t getting into trouble.”

Eevee returns to Islene’s side, having passed judgment on the two strangers.

“Mother! Are Spark and his friends staying with us?”

“Yes, they’ll be staying in the extra bedrooms we have set up in the other building.”

“Yes!”

“Spark heads over to Candela and Blanche taking the open seat between the two, Islene hurries to their seat between their parents, which happens to be across from Spark. Eevee follows Islene to their seat

“Is your Eevee only a pet Islene,” Candela asks. “It looks rather well taken care of.”

“No, I battle with Eevee all the time. The Ratata in the woods give off good experience. Eevee and I are really strong!” Islene declares, pointing her spoon into the air.

“Would you be interested in a battle with me after dinner then,” Candela asks.

“Candela! Islene is just a child, you shouldn't go demanding to fight such a young trainer.” Blanche scolds.

“Blanche relax!” Spark says. “I'm sure Islene’s Eevee is plenty strong.”

“Besides,” Candela assures Blanche. “I'm only going to use Houndour. It'll be a good experience for it.”

“Isn't this my decision,” Islene says.

The three go quiet.

“Yes, it is.” Islene’s mother says. “If you and Eevee want to battle Candela, then your father and I won't stop you. It's good to get the experience of battling an actual trainer.”

“I accept your challenge Candela,” Islene says. “It’ll be fun to fight against a serious trainer for once!”

“Don’t the trainers around here battle with you?” Candela asks.

“No, they say I’m too young to battle, and that Eevee couldn’t possibly be strong because it’s just an Eevee, and they never believe me about Lucy! They always say that I’m making them up!”

“Islene,” their mother scolds. “How many times have I told you not to talk about your imaginary Pokemon at the dinner table. I thought that when you got Eevee you’d stop the ridiculous stories about Lucy.”

“Lucy is real mom,” Islene argues.

“Islene,” their father says calmly. “Don’t talk to your mother like that or we won’t let you battle with Candela.”

Islene goes quiet and eats their soup, the table sits in awkward silence for some time before Blanche clears their throat.  “Tell me Islene, what do you plan on evolving Eevee into?”

“Evolve Eevee? I have no idea! I’m just going to keep training with him until he evolves into whatever he sees fit!”

“Hmm, you’re most likely going to get an Espeon, an Umbreon, or a Sylveon letting him evolve that way.”

“It doesn’t matter to me! I just love having Eevee as part of my team, and we’re really strong! I’ll show you guys once dinner is over and I can battle Candela!”

“Don’t you ever get any battles with trainers,” Spark asks.

“Father will sometimes fight me with some of his weaker Pokemon to help me train up Eevee, on rare occasions I’ll battle with the Pokemon in the daycare center, and sometimes Grandfather will let me try and take on his Noctowl, but I’m not nearly strong enough to be those two. Aside from that I mostly trained in the woods, but with Team Rocket around I haven’t been allowed to.”

“We would rather keep Islene and Eevee as far away from the Team Rocket scoundrels as possible,” Islene’s grandfather says. “Even if that does mean making it harder for the two to train.”

“If you want,” Spark begins. “We can go with them into the woods, we’ll definitely make sure that they stay out of trouble, and that way they can still train.”

“We wouldn’t want to inconvenience you, since you’re here to try and get rid of Team Rocket.” Islene’s mother protests.

“Nonsense! You guys are letting us stay here free of charge, the least we can do is look after Islene while they train their Eevee.” Spark says.

“I don’t see any reason why we couldn’t help Islene train some in our free time,” Blanche agrees. “I would like to see their Eevee evolve, I can't help but wonder what it will become.”

“I need to train my Houndour anyway!” Candela says. “It wouldn’t be any inconvenience for me.”

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Islene says. “I gave Spark that egg you were going to give me, Grandfather. I don’t really need another Pokemon on my team right now and Spark really likes taking care of eggs so I gave it to him.”

“Well… It was your egg to begin with so I suppose that that is alright.” Islene’s grandfather says.

“You have a new egg Spark?” Blanche asks.

“Yeah! I'll show it to you after dinner!”

“I bet it'll hatch a rare Pokemon!” Candela says.

“There's a high probability that it will be a rare Pokemon,” Blanche says.

“I don't care how rare it is, I only care that it's healthy when it hatches.”

“Miss Candela,” Islene says. “I'm done with dinner and ready to battle when you are.”

Candela grins, Blanche and Spark both sigh, and Islene stands proudly with Eevee jumps into a fighting position, growling playfully.

“Let's go outside,” Candela says heading towards the door. “I want to see what you're made of kid.”

Candela starts heading out the door, Islene and Spark follow after her, and after a moment Blanche stands and goes after the three as well.

The sun is setting when the four exit the house, Candela walks a bit away from the house, a little farther into the backyard.

“Islene is this far enough from your house?”

“Yes Candela,” Islene says. “This should be far enough.”

“Then let's get started!” Candela says. “Blanche, you be the referee!”

“Fine.”

“I was only planning on watching anyway.” Spark says, kneeling next to Blanche, he's pulled the egg out of his pack and is placing it carefully inside an incubator.

“This is a one on one battle between Islene, an undecided Pokemon Trainer and Candela, leader of Team Valor. The battle ends when one Trainer’s Pokemon is unable the battle.” Blanche says.

“You go first Islene.” Candela offers and then throws a Pokeball. “Come on out, Houndour!”

Houndour erupts from it's Pokeball in a blast of red light. It regards Islene cautiously.

“Okay! Eevee, I choose you!” Islene says Eevee hops in front of Islene, fur standing on end, growling menacingly at Houndour. “Eevee, use Quick Attack!”

A look of shock comes across Candela and Blanche’s faces, Spark smiles, holding the egg in its incubator close. Eevee takes a step forward and then disappears, moving too fast for anyone to make out. Houndour looks about confused and then is thrown by a hit as Eevee appears.

“I didn't think your Eevee would know that advanced of a move,” Candela says, a bit shocked.

“I told you we were strong!” Islene says.

“Well let's see how you do against this! Houndour use Ember!”

Houndour takes a breath and then blows a small ball of fire in Eevee’s direction. Eevee tries to dodge but is hit with the fire.

“Eevee!” Islene cries. “Are you okay?!”

Eevee shakes itself and then nods. “Alright then! Let's go, use Tackle!”

Eevee runs at full speed towards Houndour, but Houndour dodges and Eevee comes to a painful stop when it trips.

“Nice going Houndour! Now use smug!”

A dark purple cloud appears and surrounds Eevee, who tetters with their injuries.

“It's okay Eevee! Use Swift!”

Eevee releases a swarm of stars which attack Houndour. Houndour cries out in pain and Candela looks worried.

“It's okay Houndour! Use Ember again!”

Houndour releases a strong Ember that hits Eevee dead on.

“Eevee use Wish!” Islene commands.

Eevee suddenly looks much better, and Blanche smiles a bit.

“There's a rare move you don't see often.”

“It's a move Eevee only learns through breeding.” Spark says, seeming impressed.

“Houndour use Smog again!”

“She's trying to poison Eevee,” Blanche says.

Eevee takes a direct hit, it doesn't seem as fazed as it did earlier.

“Eevee! Swift!”

Houndour doesn't stand a chance as he's bombarded by the Swift, it stands for a moment but then falls, too weak to battle.

“Houndour is unable to battle! Eevee and Islene are the winners!” Blanche says.

“We did it!” Islene says, their eyes are filled with pride, and they and Eevee are practically glowing with happiness! “We won our first actually battle!”

“You're a lot stronger of a trainer than I thought,” Candela says, recalling Houndour. “But that doesn't mean you should venture out alone. The bond between you and Eevee is amazing but if I was battling with any of my other Pokemon, you wouldn't have stood a chance.”

“I know.” Islene says. “Lucy was wary about me battling you. They said you were strong and were a… A… I forget what they called you, but it sounded important and strong!”

“Who is this Lucy anyway?” Blanche asks.

“Lucy is my best friend, my protector and they choose me. I'm not sure why, but they wanted to be my friend.”

Islene's mother comes into view, an Espeon close behind.

“Islene, it's time for bed.”

“Oh…”

“Don't worry, you'll see them all first thing in the morning for breakfast.”

“Alright. Good night!”

“Good night!” The three team leaders say, watching as Islene and her mother head to their home.

“That child…” Blanche says. “They have some potential as a trainer. The intelligent and calculated way they battles was beautiful.”

“They definitely trust in their Eevee’s power and know how to wield it.” Candela agrees.

“They follow their gut about how to act.” Spark says, running a hand gently over the egg incubator.

“They are definitely worth keeping an eye on…”

“Speaking of which, we don't really have a choice but to keep an eye on them because someone volunteered us to help them train,” Candela says, looking accusingly at Spark.

“You could have said no!”

“And ruin a child’s hope of training? I would never!”

“Shut up,” Blanche says, silencing the two. “It doesn't matter, we need to set up a schedule of who takes what shift. Let's go to the guest house and talk more.”

Blanche starts walking away, the others hesitate a moment but then follow after. The inside of the guest house is actually pretty bland, the walls are a plain off white, there is a kitchen, a dining room, and the five or so bedrooms all appear to be basically the same.

“Well…” Spark says, looking about the house. “It’s standing at least?”

“It’s fine Spark, you can say it,” Candela says. “It’s a boring house.”  

”It doesn’t matter how boring it is we won’t be here that long,” Blanche says, sitting down at the dining room. “We need to work over shifts for guarding the town, watching Islene, searching for any possible information on legendary Pokemon, and of course sleeping.”

“Damn,” Spark says. “That’s a lot of stuff we have to do.”

“It’ll be fine!” Candela says. “We have done more shit than that over a small amount before.”

“Assuming that Islene only needs a few hours of training, also assuming that Team Rocket functions at all hours of the day and night...Meaning someone has to be up at any hour of the day and night. There are three of us, 24 hours in a day… Meaning we can have three, eight hours shifts where one of us have to be guarding the forest, one of us needs to looking for information, and the last of us needs to be sleeping. The only problem is Islene… She only needs about two hours, if that? So one of the shifts has to be cut in half… So two eight hour shifts, and two four hour shifts.”

“That’s a lot of information there Blanchy.” Spark says, sitting down with a confused look on his face.

“Basically,” Candela says. “So of three of us are going to have to figure out how to keep an eye out for Team Rocket, gather information on legendary Pokemon, keep an eye on Islene, and sleep.”

“Oh.”

“It’s fine Spark, we’ll figure it out in the morning. For now, let’s all just try and get some sleep.” Blanche says. “I’m going off to bed.”

They stand, smile and head up to bed, the others following close after.

 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 

The next morning didn’t come soon enough for Spark, who could barely sleep the night before because he was too excited to get out and explore. There was also the fact that he had a brand new egg that could hatch into a really rare Pokemon, which didn’t help with his excitement. As soon as the sun came up he rushed into the room next to him to wake up Blanche, who was definitely the safer of the other two team leaders to wake up early in the morning. 

“Blanche! Blanche!” Spark says, shaking them awake. “It’s morning!”

Blanche groans once before sitting up in their bed, hair unkempt because of just waking up.

“Spark… The sun has just rose, you’re acting like a small child on a holiday.” 

“I can’t help it! I want to get everything ready for all the cool stuff we get to do!”

“That’s great Spark, but can’t it wait until a more reasonable hour of the morning.” 

“No! As far as we know Islene and their family might already be up and coming to get us for breakfast any minute!”

“Spark that’s utterly ridiculous, we are probably the only two humans awake at this hour.” 

“You don’t know that for sure!”

“Please Spark, it’s too early. Go back to sleep and wake me when it’s a more decent hour.”

Before Spark can reply a loud knocking fills the air, Blanche sighs, knowing that there’s definitely no way they are getting back to sleep anytime soon. They get out of bed, still in their clothes from the day before, and turn to look at Spark. 

“Go get the door, I’ll go attempt to awaken Candela while avoiding injury.”

Spark flinches at the thought of waking up Candela, and nods, grateful that he got the easier of the two jobs set out before them. He hurries out of Blanche’s room as Blanche also heads out of the room, heading down the hall towards Candela’s bedroom. Spark rushes down the stairs, trying to get as far away from Candela’s room as possible before Blanche gets there. Spark is about to open the front door to whoever is continuing to knock when the shouting starts from upstairs, signaling that Blanche had already started waking up Candela. Spark tenses a bit, thankful that it’s not him up there with the grumpy Candela. He opens the front door to Islene and their Eevee, both who look curious about all the shouting.

“Why is Big Sister Candela yelling?” Islene asks.

“She doesn’t- Wait what? Big Sister Candela? When did you start calling her that?”

“I don’t know, it just sounds right! She’s Big Sister Candela, you’re Big Brother Spark and Blanche is Best Sibling Blanche!”

Spark is actually speechless for a moment, an impressive feat to be sure, and then he lets out a squeal.

“Islene you are just too cute! Wait til the others hear your new nicknames for us, they are gonna flip out!”

Islene laughs and Eevee trills happily, then Candela and Blanche come down the stairs, Candela complaining the whole way as she does.

“I can’t believe you woke me up so early! The sun is barely up yet! You’re completely insane Blanche!”

“I don’t want to be up at this hour either,” Blanche replies. “Spark woke me up and then there was a knock at the door so I thought it appropriate to wake you so we could all greet our visitor.” 

“Guys!” Spark yells to them. “Islene is here!”

Islene rushes past Spark up to meet Blanche and Candela, they smile happily at the pair. “Big Sister Candela, Best Sibling Blanche, breakfast is ready and Mother sent me to collect you guys!”

Candela and Blanche stop in their tracks hearing Islene’s names for them. Candela looks absolutely shocked and Blanche looks just as surprised.

“They call me Big Brother Spark!” Spark says, coming up to the group. “They sure have taken a liking to us!”

“You guys are the best! Lucy likes you too, and Lucy doesn’t like anyone but me and Eevee!” Islene says, smiling widely. “But we really should hurry to breakfast or it’ll be cold!”

“Oh no!” Spark says. “The food’s gonna get cold!”

Islene laughs loudly at Spark's reaction, eye bright and happy, and it melts the trio of team leaders’ hearts. The four of them start walking over to Islene’s home, Blanche still trying to come up with a good time table to allow them to get everything they need to get done and allow them time to sleep and eat. Their thoughts are interrupted when Islene’s Eevee starts rubbing against their leg. Blanche looks down at the Eevee who seems to smiles before running back to Islene. Blanche wonders suddenly if maybe there’s something going on with Islene and that Eevee that lets them know when someone was troubled. Eventually, the four trainers and Eevee make it back to Islene’s home where breakfast is waiting for them. 

The leaders take their seats and start eating while Islene takes her seat and Eevee jumps up on her lap before Islene starts eating. 

“Have you decided how you are going to be able to look after Islene?” Islene’s mother asks. 

“Just about,” Blanche responds. “We have a lot of responsibilities but we are going to make time for Islene as best as we can.” 

“I’ll take first shift with Islene,” Spark volunteers. “We can start training right after breakfast. We’ll go out into the woods behind the daycare and stick close so we don’t get lost.”

“That works,” Blanche says calmly. “You will take first shift with Islene, Candela will explore the woods for Rocket activity and I’ll start looking for signs of the legendary artifact or Pokemon. We’ll meet back here for lunch and change tasks then.”

“Sounds good to me, I can beat some Rocket grunts with my new Houndour!”

The three leaders finish their breakfast and head off to do what they had been assigned, Spark walking towards the woods with Islene and Eevee in tow.


End file.
